Close to You
by Maiisa
Summary: Padrino-Ahijada  Diesiocho años de diferencia no hara imposible que dos personas esten juntas. Para el amor no hay edad. Este fic es Rating M, habra mucho lemon a lo largo de la historia. LEMON CAPITULO III
1. Chapter 1

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Esta historia es totalmente mia._**

**_Hola! Penseaba escribir un prefacio pero me gusto mas poner un capitulo, lo cual es mas largo. Disfruten de la lectura._**

**_FB: Flash Back_**

**_EFB: End Flash Back_**

**_Capitulo Uno_**

Soy Edward Cullen y hoy volvía después de diez años a Fork, el pequeño pueblo en el que me críe. A mis treinta y cinco años había decidido regresar después de cumplir con mis expectativas de volverme un mejor medico. Hace años, había decidido irme para cumplir mis deseos profesionales, dejando a las personas más importantes en mi vida atrás.

No había sido muy fácil alejarme de mis seres queridos. Principalmente de _mi niña_, quien debe tener diecisiete años hoy en dia. Era mi _ahijada_, la hija adoptiva de mis amigos Jasper y Alice. La habían adoptado a los dos años, ya que Alice no podía tener hijos.

Siempre estaba detrás de mí y no le gustaba que le prestara atención a nadie que no sea ella. Quería ser el centro de mi mundo y ciertamente lo era, siempre estaba preocupándome por ella, si se caía era el primero en estar a su lado, si pedía algo era el primero en dárselo.

Fue muy difícil separarme de ella, todavía tengo en mi mente la imagen de sus ojos llenos de lágrimas ante nuestra despedida.

Sabia que no íbamos a vernos por un par de años pero estos se transformaron en diez, nunca me había separado de su lado por mas de una semana y cuando volvíamos a vernos ella saltaba hacia mis brazos, enrollaba sus piernas en mi cintura y me daba un beso en los labios el cual duraba dos segundos por cada dia que pasábamos separados. Ese ritual era el mismo cada vez que nos reencontrábamos y aunque era un poco raro no se lo negaba.

También era sumamente celosa no le gustaba que ninguna mujer este cerca mío, y ese había sido un gran problema ya que siempre que iba con alguna novia a una de las reuniones se enojaba conmigo.

_FB_

_Era domingo y nos encontrábamos reunidos para almorzar, hacia unos meses me había puesto de novio con Tanya, realmente era muy linda y después de que acepte a cenar con ella y haber salido un par de veces mas, había decidido pedirle que sea mi novia._

_Al llegar a la casa de Jasper una niña con cabello castaño salto a mis brazos y estampo sus labios sobre los míos, a pesar de habernos visto el dia anterior me saludaba de la misma manera._

_Hola Bella-._

_¡Padrino!- chillo dándome besos en toda la cara- Te extrañe mucho-._

_Yo también- le dije para pasar a ser yo el que la besara por todas partes de su rostro sonrojado- Te quiero presentar a alguien- le dije para luego tomar de la mano a Tanya y acercarla hacia nosotros- Ella es mi novia, Tanya- al decir eso Bella se giro para mirarla y entrecerró sus preciosos ojos marrones._

_Hola Bella- saludo Tanya con un beso en su mejilla- Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti-._

_No me agrada, padrino- me dijo mi niña mientras se movía intentando bajarse de mis brazos- Es falsa, ella no te quiere-._

_No digas esas cosas- le dije un poco molesto, nunca le agradaba nadie que estuviera conmigo-._

_¡Es la verdad!- sollozo mientras trataba de limpiar sus lagrimas con sus pequeñas manos._

_Verla así me rompía el corazón, a pesar de que muchos creían que no tenía uno, me arrodille frente a ella y la abrace._

_Se buena- le susurre en su oído- Solo te pido eso, es alguien importante- aunque no era del todo cierto, sabia que ella no podía negarme nada al igual que yo._

_Esta bien-._

_Se separo de mí y le dedico una radiante sonrisa a Tanya y luego dio media vuelta y se fue corriendo hacia sus padres._

_Discúlpala- le dije a Tanya- Es muy celosa- le explique._

_Deberías decirle que en algún momento tendrás una familia y tus propios hijos y que no podrás estar mas con ella- la mire enfadado, eso no era cierto, estaba muy lejos de formar una familia y aunque tuviera hijos Bella siempre seria mi preferida._

_Eso esta muy lejos de ocurrir- conteste molesto._

_Querido, tendrías que pensar en el futuro-me dijo acariciando mis brazos para luego posar los suyos por mis hombros- Yo podría ser una buena esposa- luego me beso, fue un beso exigente de parte de ambos pero me vi obligado a parar porque alguien tiraba de mis pantalones._

_Ya esta la comida- me dijo Bella con voz fría y con los ojos llorosos, nunca me había hablado así y mirado de esa manera. Luego giro airadamente su cabeza y se fue a junto a un niño de aproximadamente su edad y lo abrazo. Eso me había molestado, era muy pequeña para estar con niños._

_El almuerzo fue pasando de lo mas normal, lo único que haba logrado sacarme de mis casillas fue un comentario de Alice "la pequeña Bella se ve divina con Jacob, serán una linda pareja cuando crezcan", el cual lo dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo solo atine a gruñir. Y me molestaba que Bella no me había vuelto a dirigir la palabra y eso era muy raro de su parte._

_Se había acabado el hielo y Jasper había mandado a Bella a buscar mas en la cocina, estaba dispuesto a ir yo pero ella había dicho que ya estaba grande y que podía sola. Al regresar estaba abrazando la hielera, la cual era un poco grande para ella, se acerco hacia nosotros pero se tropezó con una piedra y tiro todo el hielo en el regazo de Tanya, la cual se levanto de su asiento y se puso a gritar como loca. Tomo a Bella de la muñeca y levanto la mano para abofetearla pero por suerte reaccioné antes y la pare._

_Ni se te ocurra tocarla- dije lo mas calmado posible- Quiero que te vayas ahora- intento hablar pero no la deje, la tome del brazo y la arrastre hacia la entrada y la saque afuera._

_Al regresar al jardín vi a Alice tomar la pequeña mano de Bella, la cual lloraba, y note que tenía la muñeca colorada. Me acerque, corrí a Alice lo mas amablemente que pude y tome a Bella en mis brazos, me sentía tan culpable._

_Perdóname, amor- dije dándole un beso en la frente- todo esto es mi culpa- ella se aferro mas a mi cuerpo y sollozaba silenciosamente._

_No quiero- empezó a decir- No quiero que traigas ninguna novia mas- me dijo mirándome a los ojos- Todas son malas conmigo-._

_Te prometo que no traigo nunca mas a nadie- prometí y lo cumpliría, todo por su felicidad._

_Me tienes a mi, padrino- me dijo dándome un beso en los labios- Yo seré tu novia, no necesitas a nadie mas- y eso me hizo reír. No había niña más inocente que Isabella._

_Es verdad mi niña. Solo te necesito a ti-._

_EFB_

Después de ese episodio no salí con nadie durante un tiempo, mi niña era mi _novia_, siempre que iba a la casa me tenia preparadas unas galletas y me tomaba de la mano o se sentaba en mis piernas mientras me abrazaba. Jasper y Alice no se quejaban de lo que pasaba, sabían que Bella era feliz y eso era lo que importaba.

Había sido muy difícil separarme de ella pero había sido necesario. La última vez que nos vimos me dio una bolsita con unas galletitas preparadas por ella y me dio un largo beso en los labios "por todo el tiempo que no nos veamos" me había dicho.

Ya estaba llegando a mi destino, me quedaría por unos dos días en la casa de mis amigos mientras arreglaba mi departamento. Estaba ansioso de verlos a todos.

Llegue a la muy conocida casa, me estaciones y baje mis maletas. Toque el timbre y una pequeña mujercita me abrió la puerta.

¡Edward!- grito, más bien chillo al verme- Estas muchísimo mas guapo- me dijo mientras me abrazaba- Pasa, pasa-.

¿Como han estado?-.

Muy bien, esperando tu llegada- me dijo mientra nos dirigíamos al living. Al entrar me quede sin aliento, frente a mi se encontraba la mujer mas hermosa que había visto en mi vida, llevaba unos jeans y una sudadera que le quedaba algo grande pero eso no me impedía notar que debajo de eso se encontraba un hermoso cuerpo, ¡Dios! Me estaba excitando de solo verla. Deseaba poder agarrarla de la cintura, juntarla a mi cuerpo y llevarla a mi cama.

Bella mira quien esta aquí- dijo Alice, y ahí me di cuenta que la mujer que se encontraba en frente mío era mi _ahijada._

Padrino- me dijo con una radiante sonrisa y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Debes estar cansado por el viaje- comento Alice antes de que pueda contestar al saludo- Bella llévalo a su habitación.

Vamos- me dijo, le agradecí a Alice y seguí a Bella escaleras arriba, al estar detrás de ella pude admirar de mejor manera su cuerpo, sus caderas se movían tan sensualmente que solo quería acercarlas a mi.

Llegamos frente a una puerta y entramos a la cual seria mi habitación por estos días.

Espero que estés cómodo aquí- me dijo mientras de acercaba a la ventana y la abría, se giro hacia mi y me dio una sonrisa coqueta- Me parece que no te salude correctamente, _padrino- _se acerco a mi sensualmente y en un segundo la tuve en mi bazos, con sus piernas rodeando mi cintura y sus labios sobre los míos.

Esto ya no tenia nada de inocente como cuando era una niña, no pude resistirme y empecé a mover mis labios sobre los suyos, y luego ella comenzó a mover los suyos, pegue su cuerpo al mío, y comencé a frotarme contra ella para que notara mi excitación. ¡Dios! Me iba a volver loco, estaba acariciándole sus piernas mientras ella tenia sus manos revolviéndome el cabello y eso me encendía más. No me resistí y la acosté en la cama poniéndome sobre ella, le saque la camiseta y empecé a besarle el cuello mientras ella jadeaba y gemía.

Ella desabrocho los primeros botones me mi camina y empezó a frotar sus manos por mi pecho, yo mordí su cuello ocasionando que se arqueara, tomo fuertemente mi cabellos y guío nuevamente mis labios a los suyos.

Necesitaba estar dentro de ella, moverme como un loco en su interior y llenarla con mi esencia. Necesitaba que gritara mi nombre pidiéndome más; me detuve a observarla, sus hermosos ojos chocolates me miraban confundidos y ahí me di cuenta de que mi niña no era una _niña, _ya era toda una mujer y yo deseaba tenerla en mi cama y era lo que iba a hacer.

Junte nuevamente sus labios con los míos de manera desesperada, demandante; mientras ella bajaba su mano para desabrochar la hebilla de mi cinturón y en el proceso la frotaba sobre mi erección. Necesitaba empujar dentro de ella de manera desesperada, dejarla sin vos de tanto gritar mi nombre. Y eso es lo que haría.

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Gracias por tomarce el tiempo de leer. En este capitulo llegue a la parte mas interesante ya que no queria estar varios capitulos explicando la relacion y tampoco queria que se llenara de FB la historia, quizas haya algunos pero no demasiados.**

**Me gustaria que me den la opinion y si tienen alguna duda o sugerencia diganme. Ahora voy a comenzar con el segundo capitulo y vere si meto lemon, ustedes que opinan?? Bueno, me voy despidiendo.**

**Y por ultimo y no menor importante. **

**¡¡¡¡FELICES PASCUAS!!!!**

**No se empachen con tanto chocolate.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Esta historia es totalmente mia.**_

_**Capí**__**tulo Dos**_

Edward's Pov

Tuvimos que separarnos ya que escuchamos unos pasos subir por las escaleras, Bella me empujo con sus delicadas manos y desapareció por la entrada de la habitación, pude escuchar como Alice le preguntaba si ya me había instalado a lo que Bella respondió que todavía no había terminado.

No había podido resistirme a acariciarla por todas partes, su piel era tan suave, tan delicada. Mi hermosa _ahijada_ se había convertido en toda una mujer. Y no me sentía para nada arrepentido por lo que había ocurrido entre nosotros dentro de estas cuatro paredes.

Abrí mi valija y tome una muda de ropa para luego entrar al baño dispuesto a tomar una ducha y así poder bajar mi _pequeño_ problema, el agua fría relajo todos mis músculos pero no bajo mi calentura por lo que tendría que solucionarlo de alguna manera. Baje mi mano derecha y la pose sobre mi erección frotándola suavemente. Pensar que era Bella la que estaba haciendo todo el trabajo hizo acelerar los movimientos de mi mano, logrando así llegar más rápido al orgasmo.

Luego de mi relajante ducha me cambie, y baje hacia la cocina en donde me encontré a Alice; hable con ella sobre todo lo que había ocurrido en mi ausencia y lo que había hecho en mi estadía en Londres, y también los motivos por los cuales había regresado; al decirle que había extrañado mi vida aquí, se puso muy feliz. Al notar que Bella no había aparecido en ningún momento pregunte:

¿Dónde está Bella?-.

Está en su cuarto- contesto- Está por terminar el semestre y se vuelve loca con los exámenes. No se la puede molestar por nada del mundo.

¿Cómo le va en la escuela?- pregunté- Ha crecido mucho en todos estos años.

Eso es obvio, Edward- me respondió con una sonrisa- sigue igual que cuando era niña pero es muy reservada, no tiene muchos amigos y prefiere quedarse en casa leyendo o viendo una película es vez de salir.

Eso es raro- comenté- cuando era niña quería salir a cualquier lado.

Es verdad, pero luego de que te fueras cambio mucho- esa confesión me hizo una opresión en el pecho- no quería salir, ni comer. A la noche lloraba y siempre tenía que ir a consolarla. Gritaba que no te fueras, que regresaras.

No lo podía creer, le había hecho daño a mi niña, la había lastimado, había llorado por mi ausencia, pero no entendía por qué nunca me lo dijeron.

No queríamos que te sintieras culpable- me contesto Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos- si te decíamos lo que estaba ocurriendo, no hubieras dudado un segundo en regresar y eso no era justo para ti.

Tendrían que habérmelo dicho- le reclame calmadamente.

Fue lo mejor, Edward- repuso ella mientras soltaba un suspiro- Bella tenía que aprender a vivir sin ti. Siempre estaba pegada a ti y no era justo para ti andar dependiendo de ella.

Esa era mi decisión, no la de ustedes- reclamé- tenía derecho a saberlo, hubiera regresado en un instante.

Podrías haber regresado antes si tanto te interesaba-contesto Bella entrando a la cocina- pero no importa ya estás aquí- agregó regalándome una sonrisa.

Le devolví la sonrisa y comenzamos a hablar de sus exámenes, pero no fue por mucho tiempo ya sonó el timbre.

Es para mí- dijo Bella levantándose de su asiento- Voy a regresar algo tarde, voy a la biblioteca a buscar un libro y luego voy por ahí-.

No te preocupes- dijo Alice.

Se despidió de Alice y se acerco a mí para darme un ligero beso en los labios. Me tense por un instante temiendo que Alice nos haya visto pero por suerte no fue así. Me regalo una última sonrisa y se fue.

Me acerque a la ventana para ver a Bella marcharse y vi que se subía a una moto.

Alice-grite, ella solo giro su cabeza en señal de que me estaba prestando atención- ¿Cómo dejas a Bella subirse a una moto? Es peligroso.

Edward- me dijo riéndose- no te preocupes, Jacob sabe manejar muy bien, además lleva a Bella y eso lo hace ser sumamente cuidadoso.

¿Jacob? Ese nombre se me hacia conocido.

_"La pequeña Bella se ve divina con Jacob, serán una linda pareja cuando crezcan"_

Recordar lo que Alice había dicho en una de las reuniones sobre Jacob y Bella, me hizo enojar. Bella no podía estar con él.

¿Sabes?- llamó mi atención Alice- Jake fue un gran soporte para Bella, siempre estuvo para ella, siempre le sacó una sonrisa, buscando cualquier excusa para que se riera.

A pesar de sentirme agradecido con el chico, no podía evitar odiarlo. Recuerdo que siempre perseguía a Bella para jugar, e intentaba separarla de mí.

Después de comer algo, me dirigí hacia el hospital para conocer mi puesto de trabajo y familiarizarme con el lugar. Recorrí todo el lugar y pude conocer mi oficina, la cual no estaba nada mal.

Unos minutos después estaba nuevamente manejando mi auto, había decidido ir un rato a la Push, necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Solo tarde unos minutos en llegar, baje del auto y me fui a sentar a la orilla. No había mucha gente, a unos metros de mi había un grupo de chicos de la reserva. Vi hacia el acantilado y allí había varios chicos más.

Bella va a saltar- no pude evitar escuchar al oír su nombre- Me parece que está discutiendo con Jake.

Sabes que Jake se pone loco cuando lo hace, es normal que intente impedírselo- vi hacia el acantilado y pude reconocer a Bella en la orilla, me pare de un salto y corrí para ir a su encuentro.

¡Dios! Estaba loca, como se le ocurre hacer eso. Vi nuevamente en su dirección y me quede parado, se acerco a ese Jake, lo tomo por los hombros y le dio un beso en los labios, por lo que pude ver, se giro y salto, el chico intento detenerla pero no pudo. Unos segundos después Bella chocó con el agua. Intente ver el momento de su salida pero no ocurría, se ve que su amigo se dio cuenta y salto.

Me estaba desesperando, no le podía ocurrir nada, me quite los zapatos, estaba a punto de entrar pero pude notar como Bella salía del agua y se reía, mientras su amigo la regañaba pero no por mucho tiempo ya que él también se empezó a reir. Ella lo abrazo por los hombros y lo beso en la mejilla. Vio en mi dirección y noto mi presencia. Le dijo algo a Jacob y empezaron a salir.

Yo estaba como loco y no solo porque salto, sino porque lo beso. Esa niña casi me provoca un infarto por saltar, no sé en que estaba pensando. A penas salió la tome de la muñeca y la arrastre unos metros lejos.

¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?- le grité colérico- Perdón, no estabas pensando eres una inconsciente-.

Cálmate- me dijo tranquila- Se lo que estaba haciendo, lo hago desde los catorce, no me iba a pasar nada- me explicó, eso me hizo enojar más.

Tú- le grite a su amigo- ¿Cómo la dejas hacer eso?

Tranquilo- me dijo- no le iba a pasar nada y si así fuera nos tiene a todos nosotros para ayudarla- me explicó- Trate de detenerla pero es tan terca que no pude-.

Maldición- exclamé, agarrándome del puente de mi raíz, me estaba volviendo loco- Agarra tus cosas nos vamos a casa- le ordené.

No te la puedes llevar- me dijo Jacob, acercándose más- Ella está con nosotros- y en dos segundos sus amigos ya estaban a su lado.

Tranquilos chicos- habló Bella- Me iré con él, ya es un poco tarde- se acerco a cada uno y se despidió, su amigo estaba por acercarse más a mi pero ella se lo impidió- Jake, calma. Nos vemos mañana, no te olvides-.

Llámame- le pidió.

Se acerco a mí y me tomo de la mano para irnos hacia mi auto. Le abrí la puerta, después de que se sentara le puse el cinturón de seguridad y luego me dirigí hacia la parte del conductor, me senté con las piernas hacia afuera y me puse mis zapatos, sin ellos me seria un poco complicado manejar. Puse las llaves y me puse en marcha para regresar a casa, nos pasamos en silencio durante un buen rato pero no por mucho tiempo.

¿Estás muy enojado?- me preguntó pero no le contesté- ¡Padrino!- me llamó pero no le conteste, me molesto un poco que me llamara así pero no dije nada. Luego de unos segundos escuché que empezó a llorar, cerré los ojos por un segundo y estacione el auto a un costado de la carretera. Mire hacia su lado y vi que se tapaba el rostro con las manos.

Bella- la llamé pero no contesto- Bella- tomé una de sus manos y pude ver como caían lágrimas por su rostro- No estoy enojado, solo me preocupe-.

¿En serio?- me preguntó mientras se fregaba los ojos.

Nunca me podría enojar contigo- le expliqué- dejo de llorar y me regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

En un segundo se deshizo de su cinturón y me beso, por supuesto que no iba a negarme por lo que le devolví el beso, el cual comenzó tranquilo pero luego de un momento a otro ella estaba sobre mí, y yo estaba besando su cuello, mordiéndolo y lamiéndolo un poco.

No sabes cómo me gusta lo que haces- me dijo para luego jalarme del cabello y comenzar a besarnos de forma desesperada, le saque su camiseta, la cual estaba mojada, y no me había dado cuenta de lo espectacular que se veía. Ella metió sus manos bajo mi camisa y empezó a acariciar mi espalda.

En un segundo recline el asiento del conductor y la tenía prácticamente acostada sobre mí.

Me vuelves loco, amor- me miro a los ojos y me beso de forma demandante. ¡Dios! Tenía una erección que me estaba matando, no pude evitar tomarla de la cintura y fregarla sobre mi erecto pene. Al hacerlo los dos soltamos un gemido.

Le quite el sujetador, y me lleve uno de sus pezones a la boca, lo cual le arranco un gemido. Ella no se quedo atrás, en un segundo desabrocho la hebilla de mi cinturón y bajo un poco mis pantalones junto a mis bóxers, dejando así libre mi gran erección.

Lo tomo con la mano, lo cual me obligo a separarme de sus pochos para poder largar un gemido, lo empezó a acariciar de arriba abajo con su mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha, acariciaba mis testículos.

¿Te gusta?- me preguntó apretando un poco más fuerte mi pene.

No sabes cuánto- logre decir, mientras le daba pequeños en los labios- me estas volviendo loco- continúe.

Me encanta saber eso- lo siguió acariciando, con más rapidez de una manera espectacular. Pellizco un poco la punta y no pude evitar morderle el cuello mientras sentía mi liberación.

¡Dios!- exclamé unos segundos después- Es la mejor paja de mi vida- le dije. La agarre de la cabeza y la bese desesperadamente.

Me subes el ego- me dijo con una pequeña risa, la cual acompañe.

Seguimos besándonos un rato más y luego, retomamos el camino a casa, con las manos juntas. Al llegar baje rápidamente para poder abrirle la puerta. Entramos en la casa y fuimos directo al living, en donde no había nadie. Me senté y ella encima de mí como solía hacerlo de pequeña.

No pude resistirme y la bese, no fue un beso apasionado, más bien uno lento, tierno.

Creo que debemos cambiarnos- me dijo al terminar el beso. Yo solo asentí, nos levantamos y subimos las escaletas. No pude evitarlo pero al llegar a su puerta la acorrale contra esta y comencé a besarla.

Alguien nos puede ver- logro decir en medio del beso. Yo solamente logre emitir un gemido ya que ella estaba con sus manos debajo de mi camisa. Fuimos bajando la intensidad para seguir con pequeños besos.

Te veo en un rato- le dije al separarme, me regalo una sonrisa y entro a su cuarto, al cerrarse la puerta me fui directamente al mío, el cual estaba al frente, me quite la ropa y entre al baño, necesitaba una ducha.

No me arrepentía de nada, de eso estaba seguro. La mejor decisión que tome fue regresar. No iba a perder tiempo arrepintiéndome, prefería hacerlo pasándolo junto a Bella.

Termine de bañarme y me cambie para luego, bajar hacia el living, donde estaba mi _niña _junto a sus padres. Tome aire y me encamine a saludar a mi amigo, el cual no veía hace tiempo.

_**¡Hola! Lamento estar desaparecida. Tenía el capitulo por la mitad pero no pude terminarlo porque mi hermano se llevo su computadora a lo de la novia, recién la trajo hace una semana y lo guarde en la computadora de mi hermana.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, a mi me gusto mucho. Voy a tratar de subir seguido los capítulos, tengo un poco de tiempo.**_

_**Muchas gracias por sus alertas y reviews, se los agradezco de todo corazón. Y voy a responder todas sus dudar a partir de ahora. Cualquier cosa díganme.**_

_**Besos**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos. Esta historia es totalmente mía.**

**Capitulo Tres**

Ya me encontraba trabajando en el hospital, la semana paso realmente rápido. El clima de trabajo era muy bueno, aunque no faltaba la enfermera que coqueteara pero no les prestaba atención, sólo tenía ojos para Mi Bella. Las cosas con ella seguían igual, unos cuantos besos cuando nadie nos veía pero nada de lo que había pasado en el auto.

Por supuesto les comente a mis amigos la locura que cometió al saltar del acantilado pero no hicieron nada. Ya que estaban al tanto de eso y algunas otras cosas que practicaba con su amigo. Al dia siguiente el apareció en la casa con una sonrisa en sus labios preguntando por Bella, la cual bajo corriendo las escaleras y se despidió de todos en un segundo para luego salir de la casa. Ese dia volvió tarde cosa que me hizo enojar sólo a mí.

Después de esa noche le pedí su número de celular para poder hablar con ella cuando quisiera aunque en realidad era para poder controlarla cuando no la tuviera a la vista. No me gustaba que pasara tanto tiempo con ese chico, yo ya había regresado. No era necesario que siga pegado a ella aunque tendría que acomodar mis horarios para poder pasar con ella todo el tiempo posible y alejarla un poco de su amigo.

Por otro lado ni Alice ni Jasper se han dado cuenta de lo que pasaba en la casa. Alice nos animaba a salir solos para retomar el tiempo perdido. Por supuesto, nosotros no nos quejábamos y le hacíamos caso. Me encantaba poder salir con ella, tomarla de la mano, y besarla hasta el cansancio. Por supuesto teníamos cuidado para que nadie nos vea mientras nos besábamos pero lo demás no.

Pasar tiempo con ella era asombroso, era una persona muy madura y me encantaba cuando no estábamos de acuerdo en algo porque así la besaba para contentarla. Sabía que la quería eso era más que obvio pero había algo más que no lograba identificar. Siempre me gusto pasar tiempo con ella pero ahora es más indispensable, no puedo estar sin saber algo de ella, tengo que está haciendo, con quién esta, dónde está, absolutamente todo, es algo enfermizo pero no puedo evitarlo.

Justamente ahora me encontraba escribiéndole un mensaje "Amor, te extraño mucho ¿cómo estás?". Pasaron varios minutos y ya me encontraba impaciente. Sabía que estaba en clases pero eso no me calmaba, con lo patosa que era muy probablemente se encontraría en la enfermería o si la suerte estaba de mi lado la traerían al hospital y podría verla, lo sé, era un loco, esperar que Mi Bella sufriera algún accidente para poder verla. El sonido de alerta de un mensaje me saco de mis pensamientos.

"Abre la puerta. Bella"

Eso era extraño pero tenía un muy buen presentimiento. Me levante como loco de mi asiento y abrí la puerta de un tirón. Ahí, tan hermosa como siempre se encontraba mi Bella. Ella dio unos pasos entrando a mi oficina y cerró la puerta.

¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté.

Me siento mal- dijo haciendo un tierno puchero- Es que extraño tanto a alguien que me duele el corazón- para ese momento ya tenía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y sus labios estaban rosando los míos.

No sabes cuando me alegro- contesté acostando la distancia. ¡Dios! Cuanto amaba sus labios, eran perfectos, se amoldaban a los míos de una manera excepcional.

Te extrañaba tanto- me dijo dándome pequeños besos por todo mi rostro.

Yo también, amor-.

La tome de las caderas y la levante un poco para que me rodeara con sus piernas, al cumplir mi cometido me fui a sentar en mi asiento mientras nos besábamos.

¿Cómo lograste salir del colegio?- pregunté.

Soy tan propensa a los accidentes que no me costó nada- estaba feliz, la tenía entre mis brazos sin darme cuenta.

Entre besos y caricias me conto como le había ido en la escuela y lo que había hecho el dia de ayer mientras yo me encontraba de guardia. Nunca me cansaba de su voz, era tan atrayente, que no podía evitar besarla hasta el cansancio.

El estar sintiendo sus caricias en mi nuca y pecho sobre la camisa, me estaba ocasionando un ligero problema en mi parte baja. Me moví un poco incomodo y ella lo noto.

Estas feliz de verme- afirmó y no estaba para nada equivocada. Se acomodo mejor y comenzó a frotarse.

Amo cuando haces eso- le dije abriendo su camisa y besando el nacimiento de sus senos, a pesar de no haber tenido sexo, no me quejaba.

¿En serio?- preguntó mientras metía su mano debajo de mis pantalones y bóxers, tocando mi pene, el cual salto de alegría al reconocer quien lo estaba acariciando- Eddy esta tan grande- dijo apretándolo.

¡Wow! Eso se sintió tan bien, era excelente lo que ella me ocasionaba, me ponía a mil con un solo roce.

Solo por ti, amor- no pude evitar decir. Eso era verdad, a pesar de haber estado con tantas mujeres nunca me había excitado tan rápido, con una sola mirada de Bella mi pene despertaba.

Eso espero- me contestó mientras lo acariciaba de arriba abajo, yo no me quería quedar atrás por lo que desabroche su corpiño y tome sus dos simas con mis manos, eran perfectas para mí, se amoldaban de una manera inexplicable a mis manos.

No pude resistirme y lleve uno de sus senos a mi boca, lo lamí, chupe, succione y pude sentir como su pezón se endurecía, dirigí mi atención hacia el otro y ocurrió lo mismo, me separe y me dispuse a besar su cuello, mientras que seguía acariciando sus pechos con mis manos pero tuve que separarme cuando apretó su mano contra mi erección y no pude evitar gemir fuerte.

¿Te lastime?- preguntó separando su mano, yo solo atiné a tomarla de la muñeca y volver a posar su mano en mi erección.

Amor, por favor- supliqué, ella entendió y volvió a masturbarme, sin poder evitarlo embestí contra su mano de una manera desesperada- Te necesito- le dije sin dejar de embestir.

Yo también- en un segundo se paro y desvistió de la cintura para abajo y sin darme cuenta yo ya me había bajado mi pantalón y mis bóxers.

¿Estás segura?- pregunté cuando se sentó sobre el escritorio y yo me acercaba a ella- No quiero lastimarte- dije con temor, rogando porque sea virgen, no me gusta imaginarme que haya estado con alguien anteriormente.

No me vas a lastimar- me dijo mientras tomaba mi rostro entre sus manos y me besaba, no pude evitarlo y empecé a estimular su clítoris, necesitaba que este bien lubricada, en un segundo ya tenía la punta en su entrada y mientras ella me seguía besando y adentraba su lengua en mi boca, yo entre en ella de una sola estocada.

¡Dios! Me sentí feliz al escuchar su grito de dolor, no era que me gustara que sufriera pero ame darme cuenta que era virgen y yo le había sacado su inocencia. La mire a los ojos y dolor en ellos, no pude evitar darle un beso en la punta de la nariz y regalarle una sonrisa de felicidad. Me quede quieto dentro de ella por unos minutos más y luego de darle un beso en sus hermosos labios comencé a embestir suavemente dentro de ella.

Estar dentro de ella era la gloria, acerque más nuestros sexos y sin poder evitarlo comencé a embestir con más fuerza, con más precisión.

Ed…- comenzó- ward, Edward- dijo mi nombre mientras tomaba mi rostro y me besaba, enredó sus piernas en mi cintura para acercarme más a ella y no pude evitar perder la cordura con esa acción, tomé su pierna izquierda para ponerla sobre mi hombro derecho, puse mis manos al costado de su cadera para sostenerla y tenerla más firme.

¿Te gusta lo que te hago?- no pude evitar preguntarle- Bebé, contéstame- le exigí, ella solamente pudo asentir con la cabeza. Salí casi completamente de ella, dejando solo la punta de mi pene-.

Amor, por favor- me suplicó mientras entraba solamente un poco y salía nuevamente- Te necesito dentro de mi- continúo.

¿Cómo quieres que te haga el amor?- le pregunté.

Fuerte- contestó mientras mordía mi cuello- Quiero que me hagas olvidar mi nombre-.

Es lo voy a hacer, mi vida- le informé para luego entrar en ella y moverme de una manera salvaje- ¿Así te gusta?- cuestioné- Como entra mi pene en tu coño, como empuja dentro tuyo-.

¡Sí!, ¡sí!, ¡sí!, ¡sí!- gritó clavando sus uñas en mi espalda, no me molestaba de hecho, me excitó muchísimo sentir ese dolor mesclado con placer. Escondió su rostro en mi cuello para poder morderme y succionarlo, estaba seguro que es iba a dejar una marca que no iba a desaparecer muy fácilmente per eso me encantaba, me estaba marcando como suyo, y eso era verdad, yo era suyo y ella era mía.

Ya casi, mi vida- le dije cuando se apretó alrededor de mi pene, sólo un poco más y llegaríamos a la mejor sensación del mundo.

Más fuerte, rápido- me pidió tratando de enfocar su mirada en mí.

Y yo no era nadie para no cumplir su deseo, saque mi erección de su entrada solo dejando la punta y de un solo movimiento entre nuevamente en ella de manera salvaje.

Choque mis labios con los suyos para tratar de ocultar su gemido per fue prácticamente imposible, embestí unas tres veces más y fue el momento de mi liberación, me quede quieto para dejar toda mi esencia dentro de ella, sinceramente no me importaba dejarla embarazada pero a ella quizás si ya que solo era una adolescente aunque de eso me ocuparía mas tarde.

Amor- le dije atrayéndola hacia mí para luego sentarme en mi silla- ¿Estás bien?-.

Excelente- me contestó feliz- Déjame hacer algo- me dijo mientras se levantaba y me sacaba de su interior, se arrodillo en frente de mi y no pude evitar sorprenderme al imaginarme lo que estaba a punto de hacer, sin darme tiempo a procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo se llevo mi pene a su boca y lo empezó a lamer limpiando el resto de semen que quedaba en el.

Tire mi cabeza hacia atrás para poder disfrutar de la mamada que mi hermosa Bella me estaba dando, era inexplicable la sensación, nunca nadie me había hecho eso después de tener relaciones, baje mi cabeza y vi a mi niña meterse mi sexo hasta el fondo de su boca, mientras acariciaba mis testículos.

Saco mi pene de su boca dejando escuchar "plop" y lo levanto más de lo que estaba para posar su vista en mis testículos, los tomó con una de sus manos sacándome un gemido de placer, luego me miro dándome una sonrisa y se encargo de lamerlos, succionarlos, chuparlos, ¡Dios! Era lo mejor que me podría pasar en la vida.

¿Te gusta?- me preguntó cuando se separo un poco y empezó a repartir besos en ellos y mi polla.

Mucho- le dije, la tomé de la nuca y mis dedos se enroscaron en su pelo. Sin poder evitarlo me levante de mi asiento- Voy a coger tu linda boca, amor-.

Tome con más firmeza sus cabellos y metí de lleno mi polla en su boca, fue una sensación magnifica. Sentir sus labios alrededor de mi pene, como succionaba, como lo lamia. Empecé a embestir dentro de su boca, alejaba mis caderas, de adelante a atrás, sacando por completo mi polla de su boca y metiéndola de una sola estocada, haciendo chocar sus labios contra mis testículos. La sensación era tan placentera que no quería que parara.

Amor- la llamé, ella levantó su vista y me miro con intensidad- es lo mejor- dije mientras agarraba con mas firmeza sus cabellos y sacaba mi pene de su cavidad para volver a embestir dentro- que me han hecho.

Ella solo tomo mis testículos entre sus manos y empezó a acariciarlos, eso fue lo más que pude resistir. La embestí más rápido, casi salvajemente y de una manera sorprendente eyacule dentro de su boca. No permití que se apartara, quería que se trague todo mi semen y así fue.

Cuando ya estuvo recuperada me senté y la atraje hacia mis brazos.

Gracias- le dije para luego besarla con intensidad, podía sentir un sabor extraño en su boca, el cual reconocí como el mío.

Cuando quieras- me contestó, luego de separarnos; ella se acerco mas a mi pecho y se acurruco en el- me gusto mucho lo que me hiciste-.

¿Estás bien?- no pude evitar preguntarle, ella solamente asintió- tendría que haber esperado- en realidad no lamentaba nada y no creía que pudiera haber parado.

No hubiera esperado estar con alguien más- me dijo- Siempre fuiste tú-.

Lo último que me dijo me confirmó que Bella siempre había esperado por mí y yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir.

**Lamento haber tardado, hace unas semanas había empezado a escribir este capítulo y cuando estaba por finalizarlo mi hermana se llevo la notebook. No tenia el capitulo guardado en ningún otro lado así que tuve que esperar a que mi hermana la traiga de regreso porque suele llevarla a la casa del novio.**

**Con respecto al capítulo, me sentí muy incomoda al hacerlo, hay algunas cosas que las saque de la vida real, con mi amigas nos reunimos una vez a la semana y es infaltable el tema del sexo. Hay una que tiene bastante experiencia y siempre nos cuenta, así que tome algunas cosas que ella comenta sobre lo que hace o no hace y pensé que podría servir para este capítulo.**

**Como saben esta historia es rating M así que el que lee esta advertido. Si alguien quiere decir algo, dígalo pero con el debido respeto.**

**Bueno, quizás comience a actualizar todos los domingos ya que comienzo las vacaciones esta semana, todavía no he decidido. Díganme que dia prefieren.**

**Besos**


End file.
